Burning pain
by Night.of.thunder
Summary: Vincent was never good at dealing with death of someone he cared about. Thats why revenge was always on his mind. Rated T because of possible later chapters. Placed after Dirge of Cerberus.


**Hi. My first ever Vince story so I hope you like it. Enjoy. :D**

**P.S. Its a little short, I know, but maybe I will continue.**

* * *

**Burning pain.**

I was sitting on the roof of seven heaven. My back was leaning on an air conditioning box. The doors to the stairs that lead to the roof were on my left and the sun, rising up from the horizon in front of me. I sat like this the whole night. The feeling of guilt didn't want to pass away and I knew it wouldn't, not for a long time. It was eating me from inside. It was painful. Her face just wouldn't leave my mind. Her smiling eyes and big wide worm smile. The whole thing was replaying in my mind over and over again, scenes and faces flashing in my head. I felt empty as I remembered once more…

_The room was not lightened up. The only source of light was the computer screen. We were all standing still, not wanting to move or make a sound. We wanted to give Rebecca the time and concentration she needed. She was on our team this time. We needed her since we knew there was going to be a lot of things revolving around technology and digital things, which none of us knew nothing about. She walked in to Tifas bar just at the right moment. _

_She was typing fast and her mouse was constantly in movement. I watched patiently, though I was starting to get anxious. We all knew what would happen to Yuffie if we didn't hurry up. Averting my gaze to the screen again I managed to figure out somehow that she was trying to get the signal from her phone to identify her location. As fast as I figured that out, a new window appeared on her screen. It was a sort of blue print of the flour 4 in digital form. The cells could be visibly distinguished from each other. At the end of the hallway of the floor, there was a cell, larger than the others, with a big red dot pulsing in the center. »That's the place? «I asked. She looked around and replayed with a simple »mhm«. She started saying something else, but I couldn't hear her. I was already gone from the room. Being a shape shifter bought me some time, as always, and I arrived in front of the hall in mere seconds. There were three guards in front of the last cell. I couldn't see clearly past the bars, but I could distinguish a silhouette in the end corner of the cell. I took out my Cerberus and sent a bullet to their heads. Coming out of the corner, I started running towards the cell. But as I got closer my hopes collapsed. _

_A pair of solid, concrete doors started closing from left to right. I ran as fast as I could but the doors slammed closed in front of my nose. I started trying to open them up again, by force. I pulled them like a maniac but they didn't move. After realizing that I couldn't open them, energy was drained from my body as I feel hopeless. I needed to take a deep breath so I straightened myself up. I only then noticed a small window of thick glass, reveling my horror. I could see flames. Red flames, bright and all alive like a monster. I fell on my knee. My blood started boiling inside me. My metal fist slammed on the door, creating a loud noise. I failed. I never wanted to kill myself more that in this moment, but I knew that wasn't possible. I´ve dealt with death before, but I was never good with death off someone who meant something more to me. I felt so guilty, it brought all the feelings from Lucrecias death back. I was depressed to say the least. But soon that sadness was swepped away by anger. They burned her and I will burn them. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps behind me. It was them. They caught up with me. The moment they stepped in the hallway I knew they saw me in the position I was. I couldn't care less. If there was ever going to be a moment where I seemed weak, this was it. I stood up and started walking towards them. By the looks on their face I knew that they knew. I quickly tried to get past them. I could hear Tifa´s quiet voice saying my name in that regretful tone. »I'm fine« was all I replayed. My mission was to get out of there as quick as possible. _

That was yesterday. I wanted to be alone but at the same time somewhere close to the team in case they would find out something new. They all knew where I was, they just left me alone. I didn't think that was such a great idea. Leaving me alone with my thoughts was never good. Yuffie knew that. She knew everything. I only told her about the things in the past. The others only knew the rough form of it. And once more, the pain in my chest returned. I could drink, but that wouldn't really help me in the long term. The squeaking noise from the doors woke me up from my thoughts. It was Tifa. She first took a careful look across the roof before sitting next to me. She began our conversation with the sentence I was expecting. »It wasn't your fault, you know? « I answered her more loudly then I wanted too. »Then whose is it? « I turned my head to look into her eyes, but I quickly looked away and apologized quietly. Silence fell on us, but it wasn't awkward. The wind became stronger and my cape started to drift with it. »There was nothing you could do…« Those words made me furious. I stood up and shot her a glare. »Nothing I could do? « I started pacing up and down. »I could've found her sooner, HELL; I shouldn't even let her go there in the first place. I could've get rid of the guards faster, I could've opened the doors, I could've got there faster, I could've…«The words choked up in my through. I turned away from her and leaned myself on the railing. Taking a deep breath I finished. »I could've saved her…«_but all I did was let her burn. _That thought was constantly in my mind. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. All of the pain and guilt was back. I heard her walking behind me. She came to my right side and placed her hand on my shoulder as a gentle gesture. »I'm sorry you think like that, Vincent. »Im sorry too. « With that I started walking towards the doors. I was in desperate need of alcohol…


End file.
